


The Katswells in the Laundry Room

by SAWF



Category: T.U.F.F. Puppy
Genre: F/F, Furry, Futanari, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: Kitty seeks to change her sister's attitude towards their mother in a less than savory approach.
Relationships: Kitty Katswell/Katty Katswell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Katswells in the Laundry Room

A lazy tint of goldenrod spilled through the pristine windows of the laundry room, casting a nostalgic hue that combined with the dryer's rumbling. Lofty fragrances of magnolia and lily filled the gaps between dusted shelves and convenience store family pictures. Setting down a basket of laundry, Kitty Katswell rolled up her sleeves and popped the vertebrae in her lower back.

“This should be it for now, unless mom has anything else left in her room.” The agent spun around and looked for her twin, catching her half-inside the washing machine, her legs and tail waving frantically.

“Hold on, Kitty! I see a quarter!” Her muted voice echoed. Standing on one set of toes, she used her free hand to secure her balance.

“Katty you're going to fall in.” Kitty folded her arms and sighed. “You can get it later, help me with this last load!”

“Almost got it!” The sound of metal sliding along metal followed by an annoyed groan signaled she had pushed it even farther away.

“It's probably not even yours!” Kitty walked over and prepared to pull her sister out when her shorts fell past her hips, exposing a black thong that disappeared into the crevice of her rear. Kitty's eyes lingered for longer than a glimpse before she immediately threw her gaze elsewhere and stepped away. A moment passed before her sister pulled herself out, coin in hand, and a triumphant smile plastered on her face.

“Ahah! Got it!” Smoothing out her hair and pocketing her treasure, she noticed her sister was further away than usual. “Ay Kitty, you trying to take a picture or something?” The agent flinched and tried her best to feign ignorance.

“I was waiting for you to finish fishing so we can do mom's laundry!” She hoped her raven hair would hide her blushing cheeks.

“Well hand it over!” Katty went to the table Kitty was leaning against and hoisted the basket of laundry against her hip until a certain article caught her attention. “Oh, jackpot!” Raising it above her head, a large, black bra dangled in her clutches. Kitty grimaced at the ample cups that only her mother's breasts could fill, disgusted that her sister found some perverse joy in claiming them. “God, my entire face could fit into one of these!” Dropping the basket, Katty wrapped the bra around her head, pressing her nose into the cup and inhaling deeply. “Smells like mama...” She moaned haughtily, letting her words flutter off at the end.

“Okay, put them in the wash, Katty.” Kitty broke in, walking towards the back of the room and grabbing the detergent. “You can stop being a creep with mom's underwear.” Her sister flipped the lacy garment over her head, her deep eyes reflecting her wicked intentions.

“Nuts to that, I'm keeping this!” Slipping it down her thin frame, she gawked at how it dwarfed her meager bosom. “When the hell am we going to get knockers like mom? Our genetics suck-” Before Katty could finish latching the hooks behind her, Kitty snatched the bra away, staring venomous daggers as she tossed it into the washing machine.

“Every time we're all together you're like this, it's gross!” Dumping the rest of the laundry into the bin, she dumped in the soap and started it up, thankful for the mundane whirring to fill the silence around them. Cocking her head to the side, Katty let out a soft chuckle.

“Mom seems to be into it.”

“She most certainly is not!” Kitty spat back.

“Did you see her at the door when we got here?” The toothy grin that Kitty despised shined as her sister's lips parted. “No bra, and a top that barely covered her stomach.” Katty rested her elbow onto the countertop, and her head nestled into her palm. “I don't even think she bothered with anything under her leggings. She's giving off all the signals – she wants a good fucking.”

Kitty's knuckles turned white from gripping the laundry basket's handles, using all of her willpower to not chuck it at her sister's head.

“Mom's not like you, she doesn't need to resort to looking cheap to get attention!” Her retort did little to hinder her sister's attack. Getting up, Katty sauntered over to her sister, who didn't dare step back and give her an edge. Their faces lingered mere centimeters from one another, daring the other to back down first.

“Then maybe you're willing to indulge your sister?” Kitty froze, feeling a twitch in her groin where her own bulge grew tight against her pants; like a teenager getting too close to a locker room, just the potential outcomes made her frantic. The teasing image of her sister's thong still burned in her head despite her efforts to push it away. It pained her that she would let something as meager as that draw her attention, or to allow her sister to fluster her this much. “Maybe you want to take mama's place?” 

“That...that's not...” Kitty stammered, gasping as her twin cupped her thigh, pulling their bodies against one another.

“You've got such nice fur. And going with the fact we're both twins, I'd say those pants are getting reaaaaally stuffy right about now...” Katty bit her lip, shifting her eyes from what was growing in between their legs to Kitty's quivering mouth. 

Katty's eyelids fluttered half-shut as her lips hovered close. The air in Kitty's breath was lost, finding herself subconsciously arcing her chin up to meet her sister's advance, that is, until the feisty cat withdrew at the last second, howling in surprise.

“AHAHAH!! Look at you! Some light grooming and petting and suddenly you're in heat!” She clapped her forehead and reared back, her entire body being thrown into the tremendous laughter.

The mockery made Kitty's ears burn; her sister's innate trait for being unreadable was grating, a constant nuisance that practically ensured she had to step on eggshells when near her. Through a mocking grin, Katty regained her composure, peering at her sister down her nose.

“You're adorable when you're clueless, but I would wreck that uptight ass of yours.” She threw in a wink for good measure before the dryer blared its siren call signaling it was finished. “Ooh, I get to empty the lint trap!”

Kitty was left speechless and humiliated. Her pupils turned to unfocused pins as her sister skipped giddily to the drier, flinging open the door, and rummaging around. Like before, her shirt rode up her back, and the accursed garment appeared, returning Kitty's vision as her pulse quickened. Her sister's hips were in perfect alignment to her's.

Bent over, Kitty would easily slide her hands across her sister's waist, yank down her shorts, and-

“Whoa, Kitty! Getting fresh are ya?” Katty snickered, snapping Kitty to her senses. Looking down, she had already aligned herself up to her sister's rear, pressing the bulge in her own trousers against the curve splitting her sister's cheeks. “Feels like you got something for me...”

The sheer weight of the situation had hit Kitty who still kept her groin firmly in place, comfortably flush with Katty's rump in her lap.

“Shut up...shut up!” Grabbing her sister's waistline like a jockey, one smooth pull revealed to her her sister's pert cheeks in all their glory. Full and taut, with just enough meat to fill out a normal pair of shorts, Katty's butt rivaled Kitty's in volume and curvature. The life of a repeated parolee gave her a similar bodytype to her sister's career as an agent – always on the move, the two seemed to have more in common than Kitty cared to admit. Running down her thighs, the center parted for the hefty sack that split her cheeks apart, hardly considered hidden by the flimsy string Katty sported as underwear. This seemed to be the mere difference between the sisters' physiology. Their more notable physical features matched nearly even, save for whatever that twisted geneology ray Rattrap had invented granted them – something Katty was all-the-more willing to point out.

“Kitty! Down girl!” Katty laughed, shaking her hips despite her words. “Growing a stiffy for your sister is one thing, but I never took you to take advantage of someone in such a situation!” Her sister continued to chuckle following her mention of the drier, as if she was somehow rendered immobile. Kitty knew it was an act, a dare to see who would crack first. Like most of Katty's antics, even growing up, it was meant to see how far the limits could go.

“Like this isn't the first time I've had to knock someone down a peg.” Kitty spat, pinning an arm behind her sister's back.

“First time with your cock out, I'm guessing?” The burning in Kitty's ears from her sister's lack of recognition spurred her to undo the buttons to her pants, looking down in chagrin as it seemed she was playing into her sister's hands, but Kitty was intent on keeping the upper hand.

“You're gonna sing a different tune after this...” Collecting the spit in her mouth, Kitty pursed her lips and let it drip into her palm, grimacing at the small bead of precum that adorned the head of her swollen cock – not nearly enough to allow her entry, but enough to warrant a debate on whether or not she actually wanted to do this. Pushing her doubts away, she lubed up her length and positioned it with the entrance of her sister's puckered hole; a darker tone from the rest of her skin, it seemed to be waiting for her intrusion.

“Oh? Finally acting like the old-HOH!!” A small push forward embedded Kitty's head into the tight, warm embrace of Katty's walls. Uttering a sharp gasp, Kitty retracted slowly, rubbing the head to slicken it more before pushing in even deeper. The breaths of each sister caught in their throats as the catgirl on top inched herself deeper and deeper into the convict's anus. Halfway down, the sighs trickling past her teeth grew into haughty pants; the warmth of her sister making it difficult to distract herself.

“Oh my God, you're in me-!” Katty gasped giddily, her voice shaking. “Kitty! Way to sack up and-”

“Will you shut up for once in your life?!” Kitty cut her off by grabbing a handful of her sister's hair and pulling hard, at the same time embedding herself to the hilt inside Katty's ass. The resounding smack caused Katty's hips to gyrate and her tongue to fall out in blissful satisfaction. “Always got something to say, always trying to get under my skin or under mom's clothes! It's disgusting!!”

“Hnn-! You're the one balls deep in your own sister!” Katty's eyes widened, bordering on derangement. “Do you think I can't feel you throbbing?! I've had guys twice your size on their knees in minutes! You won't last long!” Another pull at her hair saw Katty standing on the balls of her feet, biting her bottom lip as Kitty began to thrust fervently. Loud squelches began to break the dull thumping of the washing machine. Each push, each thrust, made the piece of meat swinging between Katty's legs harden until it swung around wildly, tapping against her stomach and thighs until small dabs of precum began to grow. “Oh fuck! You're really go-HCK!”

Before the talkative cat could go any further with her goading, Kitty locked her forearm around her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply just enough to keep her from spitting out more of her taunts. Kitty's excessive thrusting was beginning to develop a tingling sensation in her loins. She halted herself before it could bloom any further, pushing her length as far in as it could go, panting at her efforts and how she could feel her sister's walls squeeze down on her.

“You forget I'm also trained to bring someone to their knees.” Kitty murmured into her captive's ear. One hand keeping her sister's arm pinned, and the other around her neck, Kitty nearly had her sister off the ground.

Katty's eyes shook in effort to concentrate, her face going red from the exertion, but her mouth was still spread into a malicious smirk as she shakily peered over her shoulder at her sister. Choking out a scoff, she pushed back with her hips.

“Tired...already...!?” Kitty's face burned red as she pulled herself out to the tip of her swollen head, still glistening with her spit. Her sister's asshole winked from the sudden removal, asking it to be filled once more.

“You asked for it, you brat!” Shoving her mass all the way back in, it stretched her sister's ass to the point both of them let out an exasperated moan. Katty seemed unable to control the shaking of her lower half, her legs convulsing as Kitty put all her effort into breaking her.

Dragging against the insides of her sister's ass, Kitty put her mind into focusing on the humdrum monotone noises emitted by the washing machine to keep herself from finishing too soon, but the sheer sensations – the warmth and grip that ensnared her cock, they were overwhelming her self-control. Her senses told her to keep the pace going, her pride followed the same notion of thought, but her body couldn't keep up with the effort.

Ever since the raygun incident, Kitty's hormones had been wildly splitting her attention between her profession and the protrusion that arbitrarily grew against the tightness of her suit, forcing her to awkwardly shift it around in order to maintain a semblance of modesty. The head scientist at the agency promised her he was working on a reverse to the gene-altering effects, but that was two months ago, and whatever blueprints and notes Rattrap had for the one he designed were burned up in the ensuing explosion that destroyed his lab as well as the ray itself. That entire time her coworkers were offering her meager sympathies that did little to ignore the almost-constant stiffies she was sporting. Her brain could focus on little else, and so she put as much effort as possible into her work, ignoring her body's urges to the point she would wake up some mornings to find her underwear streaked with fluid from whatever wet dreams she was haunted by. Days turned into weeks into months. Days she would get home and shower, glaring down the erection that stared back at her as if to mock her. She thought that with enough time and willpower, she could merely will it back down. Filling her free time with mindless tasks was enough to keep her hands occupied from accidentally grazing the mass that made it to where her panties no longer fit her properly, which only adding to the issue at hand. However, Kitty was finding her natural urges betraying her common sense; catching the sight of anything mildly tantalizing – exposed shoulders or legs from her colleagues or strangers, even from females now, was enough to make her excuse herself to the restroom in order to fix her pants, caring enough to avoid touching herself as much as possible.

Each rush of blood swelled Kitty's prick, heightening the pleasures running through her crotch. Sharp exhales signaled how quickly she was approaching her limit, but her hips continued to slap against her sister's ass, enjoying the smooth rhythm she had developed. The choked cackles and moans of her sister fluttered around her ears, clouded by the building miasma of her impending orgasm. It was the first source of relief she had allowed herself to feel in months at this point, and with it she was going to let it all out in one go. Her sister's brash nature had to be put down, and she would have to put aside her reservations in order to do it.

The coming tide was now lapping at the edges of her limits. Kitty's hot pants batted her sister's ears. Flexing her core, she tried to stem it away, but the rush was coming in too quickly to have it die down again, it could only come in a full surge.

Katty could feel what was to come; laying a hand over her stomach, she hovered it over where Kitty's cock pushed into her, only able to peer at the ceiling with her cloudy vision. However, using her glutes, she clamped down on the agent's length whenever she tried to pull herself out. The dragging caused her eyes to flutter in delicious revelry.

“You gonna-krk...k-keep it in, Kitty!?” Through half-open eyes, Kitty realized what she was doing just as her climax reached its breaking point. Pulling herself free in the nick of time, Katty's ass releasing her with a loud slurch, she bent forward against her sister, feeling her orgasm shoot through her cock as rope after rope of warm spunk splattered against the tile.

Desperate cries broke through Kitty's bared teeth as her claws dug into Katty's back. The lack of proper stimulation had her hips rocking, trying to replicate what she had lost, but only culminating in her desperately humping the air as the rest of her backed-up semen flooded at the tip of her cock and dribbled off, pooling between her legs. Her sack contracted with the last remnants being pushed out. Not nearly as much as she could've unloaded; her body and mind were left unfulfilled, and her pride bruised as she had let herself lose control in such a manner.

What remained were the weary breaths of a battered spirit. The moment lingered far too long as Kitty tried to catch her breath, falling to her knees as her shoulders raised and fell with each labored exhale. Her loins still ached for satisfaction; what release she had gotten was nowhere near what her body yearned for. As Kitty's breathing calmed, the snickering of another dubious female interrupted the gentle purring of the laundry room. 

Curling over the dryer, with thick globs of spunk dripping off her ass and tail, Katty stirred into a fit of chuckling that soon transformed into a fit of hysterics. With lips pursed into a bemused smile, she turned at the waist, laying a hand on her backside, feeling the gelatinous fluid matting her fur.

“You know Kitty, I never really took ya for taking advantage of your sister like that...” Swinging her leg around, Katty's erection followed suit as if opening a door. Standing tall and firm, its poise and curve hovered menacingly close to Kitty's stunned expression. Where hers was quickly growing limp, her sister hardly throbbed from how full it was. Each pulse made it twitch, growing the bead of precum that grew entrancingly at the tip. “Guess it must run in the family!” The wild expansion in her eyes focused entirely on the agent, who found herself feeling smaller than ever before.

“W-W-Wait Katty, hold on a minute!” Kitty tried to back away, but a sensation of pins and needles shot up her legs, rending her lower body useless. The cold bars of a metal rack met her shoulder blades, alarming her there was few other options for her to choose. Reaching behind her shoulder, she threw the first thing she could grip between her shaking fingers. A box of dryer sheets proved ineffective as Katty simply swatted them out of the way, still bearing down on her. The bead of precum dangled off its perch in a long strand as if spun from a spider. “Look, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, but you can't jus-just...!” A firm hand caught her wrist before she could let a bottle of detergent fly.

“What's the matter, sis? Afraid I'm gonna violate your bum?” Katty pressed her nose against Kitty's, the sudden intrusion made Kitty shudder in panic. “Nah, I'm playin'! That pole up there wouldn't give me any room to work with!” Another fit of her sister's obnoxious laughter led Kitty to seek out what her true intentions were. Without warning though, they were made apparent as Katty grabbed a fistful of her hair and shoved her erection against her muzzle. The heat it gave off, the sheer resistance of its curve, its unwillingness to bend under her touch, Kitty had trouble finding life in her voice as she tried to utter another modicum of resistance. “But ya wanna know what you can do for me, ol' dear sister of mine?” The convict pointed her tip at Kitty's shaking lips. From this perspective, it became apparent to Kitty that her sister was somehow larger than her, albeit only slightly, it still formed a lump of dread in her throat. Smearing Kitty's lips with the sticky substance, Katty's grin grew even more diabolical. “Open! UP!”

Pinching the underside of her ears, Katty forced her sister's mouth open, taking the opportunity to plunge her cock halfway in before Kitty could react. The mass lodged into the back of her mouth forced her to hack and gag for air, and her brow to squint trying to register what was happening.

“Don't bite down now! Breath through your nose!” Katty exclaimed, continuing to bring her hips closer to Kitty's head. The agent tried to pull away, but the grip her sister had around her head quickly dissipated that idea.

Kitty's entire body heaved in an ill-fated attempt to keep her throat from being claimed, but she could feel it bulging as her sister forced herself further and further down. It still refused to curve down properly, stretching out her muscles to their breaking point. Tears formed in the wells of her eyes until they spilled down her bulging cheeks. At a certain point, she felt the swollen prick begin to pull away, allowing her a moment of reprieve before it was pushed back in, fueled with the buildup of spit and phlegm, it was able to reach even deeper than before.

“Oh, Kitty! If I had known you would've taken it this easily, I would've tried this weeks ago!” Kitty protested, emitting a deterring cry from her throat muffled by the throbbing meat she was trying to push out. “Oh, don't worry! Shit, I can feel your pulse... don't worry! I've still got my sights on mom! She's got a body that was meant for breeding...and to think what kinda meat she's packing herself!” Katty grinned salaciously, lost in her perverted fantasies.

Kitty knew she couldn't let that happen. Despite her less than stellar relationship with her mother, she knew she couldn't let her sister have her way. Bringing her hands to the back of Katty's thighs, she roamed upwards until she cupped her cheeks, gripping them with ferocity as her vision focused.

“Wh-! Whoa, Kitty! Didn't get enough of my rump earlier, did you?” Katty laid a hand over one of Kitty's, bemused at the initiative. Her momentary lapse in attention gave Kitty the chance to take the reins. As much as it disgusted her, she was beginning to grow accustomed to her sister's size in her mouth. Pulling her mouth back to the tip, and ignoring the amount of fluid that clung to it sides, she took breath through her nostrils for what was to come. “Hey, what are you-?!”

Pushing her mouth all the way down to the base, Kitty shut her eyes and relaxed her throat, feeling it expand until the mass was throbbing well into her esophagus. A shocked, breathless gasp was all that could be heard from Katty, finally silencing her string of taunts. Kitty held it in place until her face turned red, hacking up fluid until it dribbled down her chin and onto Katty's sack. Once she could no longer handle the oxygen deprivation, she pulled back once more.

Using her hand to work the hilt, Kitty found it much easier to choke down half of it and jerk off the rest. Her tongue lapped at the underside, and despite the size, her jaw relaxed enough to where her teeth weren't an issue.

After a moment's reprieve, Katty found composure, pulling herself back to her senses as she rocked along her feet.

“Holy shit, Kitty. You're sucking better than most inmates I've seen.” Idly thrusting, she laughed haughtily as her sister continued to hit the right spots. “I guess the first load's gonna go to you!” Kitty arched a brow, keeping her lips tight around Katty's circumference. “What? You were fucking my ass like no tomorrow; just a bit more stamina and you would've made me cum too! Hands-free even!!” She bared her teeth in another sadistic manner. “A shame you couldn't quite match your twin!” Kitty shot back another fiery glance, rivaling her sister's in intensity as the two switched to match to see who would break first.

Kitty squeezed and pumped furiously, listening to her sister's pants and coos to see what was most effective. Katty on the otherhand used her balance to carry on with using her sister's mouth as a fleshlight, hoping the frenzy would prove too much.

Unfortunately, the creeping numbness in Kitty's jaw and hand began to slow her movements. Under any normal circumstances, she would never have to use either this repetitively. However, Katty was anything but normal on a good day. Her mind moved quickly for anything she could use to her advantage until she felt something sticky rubbing against the hand she still had on her sister's buttcheek.

“Ohhh Kitty! You're loosening up! Mom's gonna get everything at this ra-!” The remnants of her thought were lost in the air as Kitty shoved three digits into her asshole, using the remaining spunk the agent had blown earlier to guide her in. Katty's pupils went narrow and her smile shivered as her puckered hole stretched apart in ways a normal cock couldn't. “Mm...mm-! My ass...!!” Her muscles clenched around the fingers and her sack lurched closer to her frame, an indication Kitty had found her mark.

Pumping both hands as fast as she could, Kitty found the shrill, passionate shrieks of her sister as fitting a victory as one could consider in this situation. Resting on her tongue and inside her throat, she felt Katty's penis billow before a ripple shot through, carrying with it a rope of semen that coated the back of her mouth. Feeling more pulsing through, Kitty immediately retracted her mouth, mistiming her action and getting another shot that coated her tongue and lips. In her haste to spit out the tainted spooge, her brain negated the thought of moving away until the still-throbbing prick ejaculated rope after rope of jizz onto her face and chest, staining her sweater with cloudy passion as her sister's orgasm continued. Loud, frantic groans transpired as Katty's tongue wavered, pumping out more as she used her glutes to dispense the rest onto her sister's front. It seemed Katty had also been saving up as the sheer volume nearly rivaled Kitty's, although her orgasm seemed more fulfilled than her secret agent counterpart.

Kitty desperately tried to hack up the cum that began to split down the back of her throat. The thought of drinking her sister's reproductive batter filled her with disgust, ignoring the fact that she could feel her own erection growing firm enough to the point it was sore. She spat out what she could, mixing it into the small puddles of semen that now littered the floor. Meanwhile her sister was panting in sheepish content.

Katty's cock still bobbed, a thin string of white still seeped out of her tip, trailing towards the floor where it landed next to the shorts she had around her ankle.

“Hoh...holy shit Kitty...that was better than expected!”

“Ugh...” Kitty scolded herself for allowing her to be caught up in her sister's shenanigans. Despite being the one initiating practically the whole ordeal, she was hoping to return back to whatever it was they were doing before their mom found o-

As if on cue, the door to the laundry room flung open, followed by the shapely physique of their mother, who sported a selection of papers in her hand. The sweatpants she adorned were pulled up to cover most of her stomach, but the top she had on was clearly stretching to its limits, bulging clearly from where her nipples stood on her heaving bosom. 

“Are you two done in here?! I've got some paint swatches for the dining room-” Her hazel eyes fell onto her two daughters, both half naked, one standing over top the other, and with their erections still drooling fluids; half of which was on them, the other being on her floor. She breathed in deeply through her nostrils, maintaining a semblance of calm as her eyes closed. “I'm going to give you two five minutes to clean yourselves and the mess you made up. If I come back and I see either of you still with your cocks out, I'm going to tear them off. Are we clear?”

“Cr-Crystal.” Kitty muttered, embarrassed as could be.

“Yes, ma'am.” Katty stated flatly, clearly intimitated.

“You two can be horny teenagers on your own time, but keep it in your pants until you're out of my house.” She went to turn back out the door before casting a glare at her daughters. She looked down at Kitty's twitching cock, dripping with what she could only assume was her sister's semen running down it. “Kitty, I expect better from you. Set an example for your sister, okay?” With her final words, she stepped out into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind her, and leaving the two catgirls frozen in shock.

Kitty was the first to react, groaning loudly in frustration at everything that had happened. How could she have let this happen? Why would her mom say something like that to her specifically? It burned her ears as she shakily got to her feet, grimacing at her soiled sweater she had on and realizing just how much still remained on her fur. Pulling it off, she went to work trying to dab off what she could, using the sink to wet the cotton as best as she could. Katty finally began to stir awake, scoffing as she pulled up her thong followed by her shorts.

“Did you catch a look at mom's pants?! She's got a freaking salami hiding away in there!!” She exclaimed giddily, hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation. “I told you she's packing!” Kitty's face grew tired as she peered over her shoulder to see her sister's shorts fall to her ankles again, showing once against her ineffective thong hardly holding in her growing meat, triggering her own to begin growing again. Kitty grunted loudly in her throat, knowing exactly what her sister was remarking, having caught sight of it as well.

“Just shut the fuck up, Katty.”


End file.
